


You Broke Your Promise

by Primrosekisses12



Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Dark, Gonkillu - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Murder, Nirvana - Freeform, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primrosekisses12/pseuds/Primrosekisses12
Summary: This is my first take on a dark fic. I hope you like it, if it’s well received I have another one planned.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: 12 Days of GonKillu [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	You Broke Your Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! As the holidays are upon us I decided to do a little thing and that is 12 days of GonKillu. 
> 
> I have 12 new stories for each day and I hope you find something you like out of these 12 prompts. 
> 
> The notes for these are are to be mostly the same. 
> 
> But I’m really nervous about this one. To be fair, I’m nervous about everything I post but this one is giving me bad anxiety. 😭😭

It was a cool cloudy afternoon, Killua was walking home from a job.  _ ‘Am I ready to go to a warm cup of hot chocolate’,  _ he thought to himself. He walked down the sidewalk with his hands balled up in front pockets. He looked across the street and he decided to take a shortcut by walking through the park that sat in the middle of town. 

The park was mostly deserted with a few joggers here and there, but that was to be expected some people would jog, rain, sleek or snow. Walking at a slow steady pace, Killua heard footsteps behind him. He began to pick up his speed a bit, he was exhausted and didn’t want to engage in a confrontation with this person. 

He was about to activate Godspeed and take out into a dash but he heard an attack coming from behind. He turned to block the attack but once the ball of light connected with his forearm, it turned into a web of enveloped his whole body. The pale feel to the ground as he had no feeling in his body. The last thing he could think about was Gon as everything went black. 

* * *

Gon was laying on the couch flipping the channels, he had just made it home from a job. He was surprised to see his younger companion hadn't made it home yet. He had half a mind to go find him, but he knew how blue eyes became enraged when it was thought he couldn’t take care of himself. But the young man had grown impatient waiting, he decided to get up and look for it when all of sudden he had been overcome with a sense of dread. 

He darted out of the door and ran down the sidewalk, he could feel warm tears streaming down his cheeks. Something was very wrong, he could feel it in his gut. He smelled Killua scent coming from the park, it was usually a sweet scent composed of chocolate and strawberries but now it was something else mixed in with it. And Gon was not a fan. 

In the park he picked up his pace, using his nose as a GPS. Gon was outraged at the sight in front of him, he dropped to his knees and let tears of anger and regret run down his face. 

* * *

Killua was sitting in a void, nothing but darkness around him. “What is this place”, he spoke aloud. He got to his feet and began to walk around the area looking for any sign of life but to no avail. 

He heard a voice in the distance, “Killua”, it sounded like Gon. 

“Gon, is that you?”, he called out. With that, he saw a small glimmer of light in the distance. He began to run to the light, he could feel his heart pumping hard as he approached the light. 

But once he made it into the light, he was welcomed into the tan arms that he originally thought but a dense forest. Still not a living creature in sight. 

* * *

Kurapika and Leorio comforted Gon as they all sat by Killua’s hospital bedside. Gon was repeatedly calling the other boy's name, asking him to wake from his slumber. The doctors had seemed pretty hopeful but they said it was all up to Killua to wake up. 

The heart monitor started to go crazy as it showed Killua’s heart rate began to increase. The group had seemed hopeful for a moment, blue eyes would open and act as nothing happened. But that didn’t happen, the monitor flatlined. The room was silent with an expectation of the continuous beep. 

* * *

Killua started walking through the forest, it was so still, so quiet. He balled his hand up and shoved them in his pockets. This place didn’t seem familiar, the guy must’ve dumped him here and he would have to find his way back. He’s been trained to go days even weeks without food or water, but I planned on making it home before that was necessary. 

He had been walking for what felt like a few hours but he seemed to be walking in circles. He took a seat under a tree, he closed his eyes to think of a resolution here. He could wait to be found but that would take some time, but continuing to walk made him feel like he would get even more lost. He decided he would walk until nightfall and if he hadn’t made it into the city limits he would set up camp. 

He opened his eyes to realize that he was no longer in the forest but a hospital. He was sitting in a corner, on the floor. Looking out the window he could see he was in Yorknew hospital, by why was he sitting on the floor, wouldn’t he be admitted. Or maybe one of his friends was hurt instead. He rose to his feet and made his way over to a nurse sitting at the reception desk. “Hey, ma’am?”, he spoke but the woman didn’t seem to hear him. He tried again, “ma’am”, same response. Screaming might work but he didn’t want to cause a commotion, so leaving the desk was for the best. He would just walk from floor to floor, and look for one of their names on the outside of the door. 

He made it to the 4th floor as the first 3 floors didn’t have any of his friends. Walking on the 4th floor was pretty much going the same until he saw Kurapika and Leorio walk out of room 4019. Backs turned towards him; they were having a quiet conversation, noticeably distressed. “Hey guys”, Killua called out and rushed over to them. They didn’t respond but Killua could hear their conversation clearly now.

“I’m going to find out who did this and make them suffer”, Kurapika’s voice was low and his eyes were burning a bright scarlet. 

“We all will”, Leorio assured him. Killua could only think the worst, if something happened to Gon he would rage. 

“Hey, what happened?”, asked louder making sure the pair heard him.

They again ignored him, “Do you think he’ll be okay?”, Leorio asked.

Kurapika knew exactly who he was talking about because his only answer was, “no but we’ll give him time”, and continued on down the hallway. 

Killua just looked over the fact that those completely ignored him and then assumed he wouldn’t be okay. Gon was a fighter; it would be a lot to take that idiot down, and even more to fully incapacitate him. 

Killua just opened the room that two left, the room was like any hospital room but the room was filled with discomfort. Gon was sitting in a chair next to the bed holding the hand of the unknown patient. Blue eyes couldn’t help but heat up with jealousy, be when he heard the tanned teen’s soft sobs, his feelings subsided. 

“You didn’t keep your promise, you were supposed to be with me forever”, he heard Gon say. He walked closer and his heart dropped when he saw who was on the bed. 

He was lying there. Dead.

No. No. No. Nononono this couldn’t be happening. How. Why. What. Who. Where. When. Killua had so many questions and looking at his lifeless corpse wasn’t answering any of them. He wondered if he touched his body would his soul magically enter his body, he tried but of course, it didn’t work. He was really gone, no longer in the world of the living. 

* * *

Sitting here wasn’t going to bring Killua back but even sitting by his body brought him comfort. Gon could feel a warm presence near,  _ ‘maybe it was wind _ ’, he thought.

After sitting in the quiet room for about an hour, Gon got up. It was time to go home well his residence because home is where the heart is and his heart was lifeless in a hospital bed. He stopped at the reception desk and the nurses for everything along with, “do you have any idea when the DNA sample from forensics will come back?”, he tried to ask in the most generic way possible.

The blond nurse looked at her computer screen and typed away on her keyboard, until her eyes narrowed, “it says here the samples should be back in 2 to 3 days”.

“Thank you”, he gave a quick bow and exited the building. 

It had started to rain on his way to the apartment, he and Killua shared. He would’ve usually called a taxi, but the rain gave him an awareness of existence because he could feel himself going into a dark place. At the apartment, he threw himself on the couch a notebook and pen in hand. He wasn’t the one for plans but he had wanted to make sure this revenge thing was done right. 

* * *

Killua had been laying on the floor of the room so lost in thought that he didn’t realize Gon had left. He rolled over to his stomach and looked at the door, he was waiting for everyone to come in and say it’s a joke but that never happened. 

While walking down the hallway he wondered if he could phase through solid matter. He shoved his closed fisted to the wall, “Damnit”, his knuckles had become slightly bruised from the impact. Well, that answered that burning question. He walked out of the waiting room doors and found himself in a frozen tundra. 

The weather didn’t much bother him, die or alive, he was resistant to the cold. He saw a mountain a ways away about a three-hour’s walk, so he would go to the peak and see everything in the surrounding area. 

* * *

Gon had finally heard from the nurse from the hospital, the identity of the man who had done that to Killua,  _ his Killua. _ He hoped it was worth it because this man would pay with his life and the lives he held dear. He thanked the nurse on the phone and dialed Leorio, “Hey I got the name, let’s get to work”.

“Okay we’ll be over in a few”, the line cut off. 

The blonde, brunette pair was over in about 10 minutes flat, light traffic or reckless driving Gon didn’t care much about which option. He guided them into the living room where he had his laptop on the coffee table. On the screen he had the said culprit’s info pulled up. 

Kurapika was aware of Gon’s obsession to capture this man, it was unhealthy but who was he to talk. He had thrown away most of his life to hunt down his clans’ eyes. But he’d never seen the younger male like this, it was utterly terrifying. 

The three sat down and started to go over the plan, they would exact revenge the night following the funeral. Gon would of course deal with the killer, while the other two would deal with anyone that tried to stand in the way. 

With the meeting over, Gon politely showed his disinterest in anything else and showed his friends the door. Before closing the door, blonde hair swung with a swift turn around, “we’re gonna get him”, Kurapika started. “He wouldn’t want y-“

Gon put up his hand to cut the older blonde off, “I know”. Without a goodbye, he shut the door behind him. Laying in bed, Gon couldn’t help but note the silence. Their apartment wasn't the most lively place but the silence was peaceful, this silence is empty. How could Killua break his promise. 

* * *

Killua had reached the top of the mountain, each direction held a different environment. The South was sunny with an ocean, the North was more snowy terrain, the East was a tropical rainforest and the West was desert and sand dunes. He set in his mind that he would go East, taking a wrong misstep he went tumbling down the mountainside. 

Once he stopped rolling down, he dusted off the snow, but the ground wasn’t snowed anymore but red carpet. Blue eyes looked around to see multiple people dressed in black, “what’s going on here”, he asked himself. He took a seat on a pew, looking around, a particular group caught his eye. Looking closer, he saw that it was his family; his mother was hysterical. Blue eyes soften hearing his mother’s cries, to be honest, she cried about everything but this time it was different. 

Spiky hair walking in the direction of the family, “Gon what the hell are you doing”, Killua whispered to himself. The tanned teen bowed to the family and said his condolences.

“How dare you, approach us”, the pale woman screamed through her tears. “It’s your fault he was taken from us”. 

Killua could feel Gon begin to leak bloodlust, ‘ _ this is bad’ _ , he thought. “How dare I?!”, Gon began to raise his voice. “Yes I fucked up, but I gave Killua a better life than you ever could”

Silva finally spoke up, “Don’t speak to my wife with such disrespect. At least with us he still would’ve been alive”.

Those words caused Gon to snap, Kurapika and Leorio finally noticed what was going on and rushed to defuse the situation. But their presence didn’t help, Killua knew if his father and Gon were to fight it would end in a blood bath. 

Killua jumped from his seat and rushed in between them. He knew it wouldn’t help but he had to do something, “Stop! Don’t!” he screamed, wrapping his arms around Gon’s neck.

* * *

Gon felt a cool breeze around his neck stopping him in his tracks. “Killua is that you”, he said under his breath. He heard something like a whisper in his ear, he couldn’t make out the words but he knew it was Killua trying to communicate with him. 

He turned around to give his friends a fake smile, “it’s almost time guys”. The older two looking at each other from the seeming change in demeanor. But they shrugged their shoulders and followed the spiky-haired teen out of the door without a word. 

Later that night, the three met in the park, the same park where Killua was taken from him. They had tracked the man’s position in a bar about 4 blocks from their current location. Everyone would act normal, a bar fight would break out and a few patrons would end up dead, simple as that. 

Walking to the bar was going well but the closer they got, the more anxious Gon became. Once they were a block away he broke into a sprint, forget the plan, he wanted blood. He heard the running of the other two behind him, “Gon slow down”, Leorio called after him. That wasn’t enough to stop him.

He shoved open the door and scanned the room for the unsuspecting man. Golden eyes caught the man flirting with the bartender, maybe Gon would unknowingly save a life tonight. Leorio and Kurapika had caught up, he heard them panting behind him. 

Gon was so high on adrenaline that he barely realized that he was face to face with Killua’s murderer. He threw the first punch at the man's jaw, he heard the commotion in the background but he had tunnel vision on the man in front of him. ‘ _ They can handle the other guys’, _ he thought.

* * *

Killua watched in horror, while yes he wanted to be avenged but at what cost, Gon had turned into a monster, again. Killua had to turn away, he wasn’t squeamish to violence not in the slightest but seeing Gon like this was too much to handle. 

When the fighting was over he fell into step with the gang as they left the bar as nothing happened. “You’ve avenged Killua so now time to heal”, he heard Kurapika say to Gon, patting him on the shoulder. The pair waved their goodbye and took off in the opposite direction. 

At their apartment, Gon opened the door and held it open as though he knew Killua was there. Killua sat on the floor and watched as Gon grabbed a piece of paper and began to write away. 

“Killua”, blue eyes widen hearing his name. Gon was still writing, “I forgive you for breaking your promise”. A smile crawled across the pale face, and he leaned his back against a wall, drifting off to sleep. 

* * *

Killua was jolted awake, he saw he was in a pavilion on the water. The moon reflected beautifully, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. Immediately tears began to run down his flushed cheeks. How could anyone be so stupid, “You’re an idiot”. He heard a familiar hum in his ear. 

“I decided to come so your promise couldn’t be broken”.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Woo-Hoo! Day two! Two and Hoo rhymes, right? Well make it rhyme. Don’t tear me a new one for this one. I’ll make it up to you, I swear. 💙
> 
> Well I hope you enjoyed it. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. I hope to see you on the morrow for a new story.   
> Let’s be friends on discord Primrosekisses #4479


End file.
